


烟瘾

by DIiii



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, bottom!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>短小肉渣</p>
            </blockquote>





	烟瘾

灰白的烟雾从唇缝中溢出，缓缓流泻，散开在丝滑的被单上。

窗外依旧电闪雷鸣，雨声被隔绝在外。Henry微张着嘴，左手捋过黑色的卷发，随意搁在冰凉的枕头上。

老式留声机播完了全部乐曲，发出沙哑的杂音。屋子里尽是雨季带来的潮湿，而凌乱被单下交缠的肉体源源不断地释放出热量，蒸得人头晕目眩。

“你不会介意吧？”

Henry的问语微不可闻。事实上，他根本不需要征求男人的同意，这种低级别的需求随时可以满足。

昏黄的灯光朦胧了他俊美的容颜，迷茫间微睁的双眼浮现了水汽，眼角弯翘出细小的弧度。每遇上这种天气，燥热和湿冷混杂的不适总会令Henry感到焦虑，他伸手，摸索到烟盒和打火机，熟练地抽出一根衔在嘴里，啪地点燃。

烟草燃烧的噼啪声在寂静的室内被放大了好几倍，Henry深深吸了一口烟，湛蓝的双眼望向Ben身后的天花板，像是失去了焦距，他饱满的双唇轻轻含着香烟，隐约可见通红的舌尖濡湿了烟嘴，待不能再吸入更多的时候，两只手指才轻快地将烟抽出，垂落在床侧，继而满足而彻底地呼出一口白烟。

烟瘾满足的快感如同性高潮，完全不假。Henry额发湿润，不受控制地仰起头，发出享受的呻吟。

那些旋绕的烟雾像极了身着曼妙白纱的妖精，纤瘦透明，晃荡在两人之间。回过神后的Henry轻笑起来，双腿勾紧了Ben的腰，将他们的下体贴得严严实实，他的指间甚至还夹着烟，挺起胸膛深呼吸着，又像是在伸懒腰，柔韧而结实的腰部不着痕迹地伸展扭动，带动翘臀碾磨下方那炽热的肉块。

他知道自己冷落了Ben。

“你需要适可而止。”

被掐住双手的时候，Henry并没有惊讶。满足了烟瘾的他仿佛成为了一个膨胀的享乐者，快感与欢愉在他眼中是如此唾手可得。Ben瞥了眼他的右手，似乎想要抽掉他手中的烟，Henry注意到了，他调皮地勾起嘴角——毕竟他可不会遂男人的心愿，赶在Ben动作前就将夹烟的手指贴在唇上，快速地吸了一口烟，然后对上了Ben紧抿的唇瓣。

那一刻，他感受到了Ben的颤栗，骤然加重的呼吸带着胸腔的震颤。

Henry在撩拨他。这个认知使Ben毫不犹豫地接受了他的双唇，找到柔软的舌头便含进嘴里，肆意翻搅起来。黑发蓝眼的男人哼出舒适的呻吟，将主动权交还给对方，享受起了湿哒哒的唇舌缠绵带来的刺激。水雾很快蒙上了他的双眸，Henry迷茫地眨眨眼，颤抖的手指拂过男人鬓角的白发，轻柔的动作满含着爱意。

Henry渡过去的白烟早从他们的热吻中溢出，黑发的英国绅士抬了抬手，想要再吸一口，却立马被牢牢禁锢，握住手腕的力道大得让他呜咽了一声，差点松开了指间的香烟。

“你的嘴里都是烟味。”

Ben放开了他的双唇，贴近他的耳垂低语，像是训斥。“你剥夺了我品尝英国最性感的男人的味道的权利。”

话音未落，他的下身便猛地一沉，粗壮的阳具尽根撞进了Henry的穴中，径直捅向脆弱的肠道深处，过多的肠液被挤了出来，Henry惊叫着夹紧双腿，连脚趾头都蜷了起来。

“要知道……你的权利是我给的。”

尽管Henry声音发颤，却忍不住笑着反驳，不知是在逞强还是在调侃。

男人挑了挑眉，没有答话，只是高频而猛力地挺起胯来，让尺寸可观的性器连连撞进Henry丰满的臀瓣间，将小穴戳得大开，每一丝菊瓣都被彻底碾平。Henry的身子被操得前后大幅晃动，双腿却勾引般夹紧Ben的腰身，带动男人一次一次操干自己。

他甚至还用他那好听的该死的英音叫床。

这绝对是引爆欲望的导火索，男人的龟头将敏感点视作宝地，每次都狠狠顶撞用力碾磨，从那点炸开的密密麻麻的酥痒感将Henry折腾得浑身发颤，饱满的臀肉色情地颤抖，生理性的泪水同时浮上了他的眼眶。

Ben的抽插毫无章法，过多的欲望在此刻化作猛烈的进攻，发泄在双股间脆弱的小洞里。Henry眉头紧皱，但被捅得最凶时也只是倒吸了口凉气，连一句抱怨或者痛呼都没有。也许是他纵容自己的爱人，又或许是他本来就享受粗暴的性爱。

反正在这个时间点，Henry的脑袋已经被男人操成浆糊，以往的优雅和矜持被彻底抛开，他扭摆着性感的腰肢，用饱受称赞的翘臀一下下迎合男人的操干。

“操。”Ben咒骂了声，Henry湿乎乎的洞穴甚至还咬了他一口，紧紧吸吮着硕大的肉棒。

他瞪视着下方甜笑着的年轻人，这家伙竟还一脸无辜，对他眨巴着湿漉漉的双眼。Ben无法忍耐，大手握紧了他的腰，粗大的肉棒迅猛地撞了下他水滑的肉穴，也只是撞出了Henry惊喜的叫喘，穴肉下意识地将肉棒包裹得更紧。

烟瘾似乎没完没了。Henry被操得无力，但潜意识指使他将烟送入唇间，却在吸入一口的时候被Ben插得呛咳起来，眼泪就这样滑落，滴在下方的枕头上。

颠簸之中的Henry感觉自己快被Ben插得魂飞魄散，他彻彻底底沉浸于情欲之中，被冲昏头脑的快感控制，扭腰、摆胯，甚至爽得紧咬下唇，迷乱地抓着自己的头发，闭着双眼喃喃着无意义的词语。他仿佛轻而易举就能被玩坏，像破碎的绝美玩偶，任由Ben的两指掐灭了他的烟，丢得远远的，然后和他十指交缠。

Henry神情恍惚地看着他，脸上渐渐浮现了红晕。

他知道Ben有多宠爱他，又将会怎样疼爱他。

 

END


End file.
